shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 05
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 1 Chapter: 5 Previous chapter: Chapter 04 Next chapter: Chapter 06 Episodes based at this chapter: Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Temari #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Yaya Yuiki #Pepe #Kukai Souma #Daichi #Su #Ran #Miki #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Utau Hoshina #Ami Hinamori #Midori Hinamori #Tsumugu Hinamori #Yuki Hatoba Summary At the Royal Garden, Amu Hinamori is seriously asking the others why she is known as the Joker Chair Guardian. The four Guardians explain to her that it is a special title. Kuukai Soma and Yaya Yuiki also made a special cape for her to wear, but Amu denies it that it is not very well suited to her style. Tadase Hotori tells her that it is okay to not have to wear it on public. He also gives her some enouragement words making Amu accidentally said the word "Prince" to him. After she said that word, Tadase's crown appears on his head and his behavior suddenly change dramatically into a villanous king type character causing the others to say "Uh-oh" in a way. Amu asks the others why they want to help Tadase granting his wish to take over the world. They all reply that it is fun causing for Amu in surprise. Once Tadase had returned to normal, he felt very humiliated and tells Amu that she might be shocked to see him like that. Amu does not mind at all about it. Nadeshiko Fujisaki whispered to Amu that Tadase is a shy person and does not like to be in crowded people. Amu finally understands Tadase and the other Guardians about their would-be selves as they felt the same way as her. So she tells the four Guardians that she will try her best to become as the Joker Chair Guardian. Meanwhile, somewhere in the city at nightfall, Utau Hoshina is talking to two shadowy people along with Ikuto Tsukiyomi about the newcomer, Amu. Utau stares at her two Character Eggs on her hand. One of the shadow people tells them that he will get the embryo for the Easter Company instead of Utau and smiley grins. At the same time, Amu have finally finish taking her bath at home then sees her little sister Ami Hinamori singing. Amu's parents tells her that someday that Ami might grow up to become a singer like the idol singer, Utau, on television. Amu is a bit surprise about Utau as a singing model. Later in the night, Amu is upstairs drinking her milk along with her three Guardian Characters while talking about Ikuto that if he and Utau are couples. Ikuto appears above her replying "No" about them causing for Amu to spit her milk from her mouth in surprise shock. Ikuto then gives a bag of snacks to Amu as a compensation. She realize about the tart incident few days ago and thinks that if he is trying to apologize that time. Before he leaves, Amu asks Ikuto of what is his wish. Ikuto came close to her ear and was about to say something, but instead bit it causing for Amu to feel disgusted. He told her that if she is on the Guardian's side, then she is an enemy to him and the Easter Company before dashing off. The next day in class, Amu still thinks about Ikuto last night while Nadeshiko wonders what had happened to her. As everyone enjoying their time, including the three Guardian Characters, Ran notices a female student being a bit depress for some unknown reasons. Later that day, Nadeshiko gives Amu a special egg capsule with wings. Inside of it, is a special item known as the Humpty Lock. Amu asks Nadeshiko if their is a special key with it, but she replies that they only have that item by the founder King himself. Kuukai then gives Amu a runners up and both of them dash off. Kuukai began to explain about the Joker Chair Guardian's duty to hunt down X Eggs and purify them to normal. While they are running, a mysterious person appears along with the same female student earlier in Amu's class. The person then tells her to reveal her inner Character Egg. Kuukai and Amu finally stop running and she asks him why they were running. Kuukai replies that he felt like it. Suddenly, an X Egg appears before them and started the chase to catch it. Kuukai calls upon Daichi as for Amu calls upon her three Guardian Characters. Ran is the first to appear. Suddenly, Amu felt something within herself as the Humpty Lock started to glow very bright. Amu and Ran then transform together into Amulet Heart. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart Trivia Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters